Green Eyed Monster
by lexicalsanctuary
Summary: In the throws of passion, Brainy says stop and Superman X gets frustrated.


Author's Note: I think I might have been a little mean with this one. I'm not going to say anything now, but I might say more at the end. Enjoy!

--

"Superman!" The blond-haired Brainiac moaned loudly as the black-haired superhero pressed him against the metal wall. Another moan escaped green lips, "We're..._uhn_...going to get..._ah_...caught!" He almost screamed the last word, lips and teeth abusing his neck. Something between a growl and a laugh came from the green-eyed Superman clone. He pressed his hips against the smaller boy's forcing a gasping groan out of the Brainiac, "Please..."

In frustration, Kell-el punched the wall, leaving a dent. Brainiac 5 jumped at the sudden outburst, his pink eye flashing open. Green blazing in anger down at the other boy, instantly softened at the fear in the pink eyes.

Mentally, Superman X slapped himself, but outwardly tried to quench his frustration, "Sorry," He pulled the smaller boy to his chest, wrapping his arms around the narrow shoulders, "I'm sorry," He pressed his nose against the soft green neck.

They had started this a over month ago. Brainy had woken up to the Superman clone kneeling over him. He hadn't tried to stop the older boy, just let him do it, not that he minded. At first they just did it in his room and only occasionally. But Kell-el started grabbing him in the halls and when ever they were alone. Sometimes he tried to make him stop for fear they'd get caught. The result was usually a dent in the wall.

Brainy relaxed a little, his heart still pounding "Kell-el?" The clone pulled back, not meeting the pink eyes, "Why do you get so angry? I'm not trying to push you away," Green eyes looked into pink.

Kell-el told him that he had had a relationship with Lightning Lad. When he broke it off, Lightning Lad told him that it was always about sex with him and that he'd never be able to control himself.

"He was right. It's just about sex. I can't even keep it in the bedroom," Brainy hugged the clone, not sure what to say. They _did_ mostly have sex. When they weren't, they were usually sleeping. But Kell-el could control himself when they weren't alone and usually stopped when he was asked.

The clone grabbed Brainy's arms and pushed him away. Brainy's head slammed into the wall. Pink eyes glazed over as he slid to the ground. The last thing he hear was voices and footsteps before his vision went black.

xxxxxx

He woke up to muffled voices in his bedroom. His vision was foggy and it sounded like his ears were stuffed with cotton. Brainy tried to sit up, which cause his vision to fill with star bursts. He let out a groan.

The door flung open, flooding the room with light. Kell-el's face slowly came in to focus followed by Duo Damsel's over his shoulder. He could feel the clone's hands on his neck and shoulders.

"Brainy, are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?" Duo Damsel patted his knee comfortingly.

He swallowed heavily, "Okay, just a little queasy," Kell-el gripped his hand, weaving their fingers together. Duo looked at both their faces before patting his knee one last time and leaving.

"Brainy, I'm--"

"Sorry, I know," He sighed, "We need to talk, but not right now," Brainy scooted over and held up the blanket. Kell-el slid in next to him and pulled him to his chest.

They laid together in silence for so long that Brainy thought Kell-el had fallen asleep. He jumped when the other boy spoke.

"I really am sorry, Brainy," The Brainiac looked up in to concerned green eyes.

"I _know_," He leaned forward and kissed Kell-el, running his green fingers through dark hair. The two boys kissed gently, completely unaware of the red head watching from the doorway.

xxxxxx

Blue eyes flared as his fist connected with the wall, red hair falling in his face. He angrily wiped the back of his hand across his forehead and punched the wall again.

"Lightning Lad?" Shrinking Violet popped her head around the corner.

"_What?_" She flinched at the anger in his voice.

"Just wanted see what the loud banging noise was. You didn't have to bite my head off," Violet turned and left, leaving Lightning Lad glaring at the wall. He punched it one last time before storming off to his room.

xxxxxx

_What the hell is wrong with me? He could have been seriously hurt. _He lowered his green eyes to the blond head on his chest. _I even lied to him. I should have told him the truth. I should have told him I broke up with Lightning Lad because he got too clingy. I should have told him Lightning Lad didn't say anything when I told it was over. He just cried. Then he started whining about how much he loved me. Why didn't I just tell Brainy that I just don't like being told no? It's stupid and childish, but at least it's the truth._

The blond stirred, stretching his thin arms out. He yawned and craned his neck to look up in to Kell-el's face. A smile broke across his face.

"Morning," His green fingers ghosted along the clone's arms. Brainy was just about to pull him into a kiss when the door slammed open, Saturn Girl rushed in.

"We're being attacked. Get dressed," They threw their clothes on, not caring that Saturn Girl was watching and followed her out

xxxxxx

No one was sure what was attacking them. It was a species they had never encountered before. Lightning Lad ordered everyone into groups of five and sent them to different areas under attack. Brainy was sent to the other side of the station away from Kell-el, who noticed the anger in Lightning Lad's eyes when he sent the Brainiac off.

The battle was short-lived, but brutal. Many Legionnaires were severely injured, but most wouldn't have long term damage. None of the creatures were harmed, they had just left, like they found what they came for or figured it wasn't there.

Kell-el wondered around looking form Brainy. He stopped Duo Damsel and asked if she had seen him.

"The last time I saw him, he was fighting outside. Sorry, Big Guy," He had barely turned away, when Bouncing Boy called his name.

"Kell-el!" The large boy ran up to him, completely frantic, "It's Brainy!" The clone needed no more incentive.

Everything between Bouncing Boy finding him and falling to his knees by Brainy's side burred together. The first thing he saw was the gaping hole in Brainy's chest. Kell-el clutched at his green hands, too shocked to say anything.

"Kell-el..." Pink eyes burrowed into his, "I just wanted...you to know...that I love you..." His eye lids fluttered closed and his body went limp. Kell-el grabbed Brainy's face in his hands.

"Wake up. You are not dead. Come on," Bouncing Boy tried to pull him to his feet, but was thrown off. Kell-el took the body in his arms, pressing his head into Brainy's unmoving chest, "I shouldn't have lied. I should have told you the truth," He rocked his body back and forth, cradling the limp body in his arms, "Brainy...I love you..."

Forgotten in the corner, Lightning Lad smirked down at the pain that he had caused.

--

A/N: Would anyone want the happy ending section I wrote? It's short, but make the story less depressing.

Please, no body ask for me to continue this. I wrote it just to write Sup X/Brainy because it makes me laugh. That and I had no idea where this story was going after the first paragraph. I started is a few months ago and just got around to finishing it. It's 2.5 pages long, but took me over 3 months to finish.


End file.
